


El corazón deshelado

by Nirayye



Category: Memorias de Idhún | The Idhún's Memories - Laura Gallego
Genre: Gen, Kirtash siendo soft, Zaisei siendo celeste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirayye/pseuds/Nirayye
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Ashran, la Tríada se recupera de sus heridas. Zaisei es la única que percibe las turbulentas emociones que consumen a Christian.
Relationships: Christian & Zaisei, Jack/Victoria/Christian, Jack/Victoria/Kirtash, Kirtash & Zaisei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	El corazón deshelado

Zaisei abrió la puerta despacio. No quería hacer ruido, pero vio que Christian estaba despierto. Se hallaba sentado en la cama, apoyado en los cojines, con la mirada puesta en el ocaso del primero de los soles que se vislumbraba a través del gran ventanal. Su torso estaba vendado con fuerza, y las partes de piel que se le veían mostraban un color cárdeno. Shail le había curado las heridas superficiales con su magia, pero las costillas rotas iban a tardar más tiempo en sanar.

Nadie sabía qué había ocurrido exactamente en la Torre de Drackwen, solo que la Tríada había derrotado a Ashran. Ahora los tres se recuperaban de sus heridas, Jack y Christian con rapidez, y Victoria… Victoria no se recuperaba. Permanecía inconsciente y mortalmente pálida, con esa especie de agujero negro en la frente.

Zaisei se estremeció y trató de no pensar en ello. Entró a la habitación y se acercó a la cama donde reposaba Christian con cautela. Lo recordaba perfectamente bajo su forma de shek. Se había ofrecido a traerle la comida, pues sabía que las chicas que lo solían hacer se sentían muy intimidadas. Ella también, pero confiaba en Victoria, y Victoria quería a ese joven con locura. No podía ser simplemente un monstruo.

La celeste posó la bandeja sobre la mesita; de pronto, sin quererlo, percibió las emociones de Christian. Le llegaron como un torrente desbocado, y Zaisei se preguntó cómo era posible que se dijera que los sheks no tenían sentimientos. Era cierto que ese muchacho también era humano, pero sus emociones eran distintas: sentía angustia y pérdida, sí, pero también un sufrimiento que iba mucho más allá de cualquier dolor humano: sufría por su raza, por su pueblo y por su dios, y se sentía culpable por haberlos traicionado, aunque en el fondo no se arrepintiera porque sabía que no había tenido otra opción.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella.

–Sí –fue la corta y brusca respuesta de él.

–No me refiero físicamente.

Christian se volvió hacia ella, y se dio cuenta entonces de que se hallaba frente a una celeste. No supo qué responder. Quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero sabía que nada de lo que dijera la engañaría, pues ella podía leer sus emociones como en un libro abierto.

–Me iré enseguida –dijo ella, receptiva–. Solo quiero asegurarme de que te encuentras bien. No todas las heridas se curan con magia.

El joven trató de pensar con claridad. Desde que se había despertado, le costaba mucho ordenar sus pensamientos. Las emociones se agolpaban en su interior y sentía que se ahogaba en ellas. Respiró hondo para calmarse y la miró. Pensó que su cara le resultaba conocida… y se dio cuenta de que era la joven celeste con la que había visto a Shail alguna vez.

–Estoy bien –dijo él–. Estaré bien.

Zaisei asintió.

–Solo quiero que sepas que es normal sentir culpa. Él era tu padre, al fin y al cabo.

Christian sintió un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos para tratar de controlarse, pero no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla.

–Además, te sientes culpable por sentirte culpable –añadió Zaisei–. Y te sientes doblemente culpable por no estar más preocupado por Victoria.

Christian la miró.

–¿Cómo puedes saber todo eso? –musitó.

–Tú sabrías lo que pienso con solo mirarme a los ojos, yo sé lo que sientes solo con acercarme. En el fondo, los sheks y los celestes no somos tan diferentes.

El joven sonrió un poco.

–Ahora entiendo por qué a la gente le molesta tanto que hurguemos en sus pensamientos.

Zaisei asintió, sin sentirse ofendida.

–Has estado a punto de morir, Kirtash. Has perdido mucho. Date tiempo, ¿vale?

La celeste alzó la mano despacio, la acercó al rostro de Christian y, sin tocarlo, dibujó una especie de estrella en el aire con el pulgar.

–Que los Seis te protejan. Que Yohavir te proteja.

El joven la miró, serio, pero no dijo nada. Zaisei caminó hacia la puerta. De pronto, le llegó la voz de él:

–Soy un shek, celeste. Ni Yohavir ni los otros cinco van a hacer nada por mí.

–Es probable que no. Pero no se trata de eso. Se trata de que yo te lo he deseado.

Se miraron unos instantes. Por fin, Christian asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Zaisei salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he pensado que la relación entre Christian y otros personajes está muy poco explorada. Zaisei y Kirtash son dos personajes diametralmente opuestos y sentí la necesidad de juntarlos en un momento especialmente vulnerable de Christian.


End file.
